Mais um verão
by Carol B. Halden
Summary: Anos se passaram, e algumas coisas mudaram. O foco muda, quando temos um novo membro nos Winchester para continuar os negócios da família.


Não era bem seu estilo, mas, por mais incrível que lhe parecesse, não se arrependeu. Era uma variação agradável. O beijo era bom, uma sensação que já não sentia havia algum tempo.

De fato, ela estava gostando, e isso não era mal. Com o tempo, aprendeu a não se apegar. Ela aprendeu que, com sua vida, podia se divertir sem culpa. Aprendeu tudo isso muito cedo. Sua diversão não era bem essa, mas poderia ser se quisesse. _Será que queria?_ Bem... quem sabe.

Ele não era como os meninos com quem ela costumava ficar. Não que ela nunca houvesse ficado com um desconhecido, ela simplesmente achava desconfortável, suas experiências nunca haviam sido tão boas. Mas esse não era o único ponto que variavam. Ia desde a idade até a altura, ele era mais velho que qualquer outro e mais baixo também, mesmo sendo mais alto que ela.

Ela mantinha as duas mãos em seu pescoço, ele mantinha uma fixa em sua nunca, os dedos entrelaçados em seu cabelo, e a outra se movia pela sua cintura. Eles estavam sentados em uma espécie de sofá. Às vezes, ele a agarrava de um jeito, travando firmemente suas mãos, como se a puxasse. Por reflexo, ela se esticava e se aproximava, ainda mais, dele. Vez ou outra, ele mordiscava de leve seu lábio inferior.

Ele a soltou, mesmo que preferisse não tê-lo feito. Chamou-a para beber algo e ela lhe respondeu com um olhar seco, quase repressor. Não bebia. Só que, hoje, ela não estava se importando. Tratou de aceitar, antes que ele pudesse mudar de idéia.

Eles foram até o bar e pediram uma cerveja para cada. Nada anormal. Era acostumada a tomar um gole ou outro das de seu pai às vezes, sob sua permissão.

Conversaram bastante, enquanto bebiam. Sobre os mais variados assuntos: carros, viagens, jogos de baseball, assuntos de garotos não a incomodavam. Sem perceber, já haviam sido umas quatro garrafas para cada, entre conversas e beijos.

Depois de algum tempo, sentiu o celular vibrar em seu bolso. Pegou-o e viu o nome "Dean" piscar na tela brilhante, no canto do visor o relógio mostrava que já passavam das 3 da manhã. Não atendeu. Conhecia-o bem o suficiente para saber que estaria na porta e não tinha muita certeza do que ele diria. Além do mais, estava meio ocupada no momento.

Ela se afastou, interrompendo o beijo. Ele ficou confuso, e lhe respondeu que precisava ir. Ele prometeu ligar no dia seguinte. Saiu da casa de festas meio trôpega, virando os pés no salto. Chegou lá fora e viu Dean encostado no carro antigo preto. Se aproximou devagar e ameaçou cair, mas ele a segurou e a pôs com cuidado dentro do carro.

- Você bebeu? – ele soava indignado.

-Eu não... Tá bem, só um pouquinho. – sua voz a entregava.

-Eu não acredito no que estou vendo. Você é uma criança!

-Não sou criança coisa nenhuma! E digamos que eu também não tenha o melhor exemplo... – ela falou sem pensar, claramente sob o efeito do álcool. Não levou dois segundo para se arrepender de abrir a boca.

- Então a culpa é minha agora, hãn? Até porque eu não bebia na sua idade. Vamos lá, eu te criei melhor do que isso.

- Desculpa, pai. – ela realmente desejava não ter aberto a boca

- Está bem, conversaremos quando você estiver sóbria.

Ela adormeceu no caminho de casa, e ele a carregou para dentro. Deitado o sofá estava o seu anjo.

A noite sonhou com sua mãe, e se sentiu envergonhada pela besteira que fez. Mas, principalmente, por ter falado aquilo para seu pai. Tem sido só eles já havia um tempo agora, e ele era um grande exemplo, sempre cuidando dela e da família. Depois de sua mãe, Dean não teve nenhum relacionamento verdadeiro e, até onde ela sabia, nem antes também.

Sua mãe, Lisa, e seu irmão mais velho, Ben, sofreram um acidente de carro havia sete anos. Nenhum dos dois resistiu. Dean chegou a pensar que poderia ter sido obra de alguma coisa sobrenatural. Já tinha perdido tantas pessoas próximas dessa forma. Mas, no fim, havia sido apenas um bêbado inconseqüente.

Ele a criou sozinho. Criou-a como uma caçadora. Por mais que não quisesse, as circunstancias o obrigaram, estaria mais protegida dessa forma. Pode contar apenas com a ajuda da família. Ela era a única mulher dos Winchesters, e ganhara seu nome em homenagem a sua falecida avó, Mary. Às vezes, era meio irritante, a tratavam como se fosse uma garotinha indefesa, feita de porcelana. Uma garotinha indefesa que aprendeu a empunhar uma arma com 10 anos. A família era bem pequena, se resumia a ela, seu pai, seu tio, Sammy, seu quase avô, Bobby, e Cas, seu anjo. Era uma brincadeira deles, Castiel fazia parte da família, um anjo do Senhor que acompanhava os Winchesters há mais de 15 anos, por escolha própria. Nunca os abandonaria.

Quando Mary acordou já passava da hora do almoço e sua cabeça latejava. Fez uma promessa a si mesma, nunca mais iria ingerir uma gota de álcool em sua vida. A ressaca era a pior parte, aumentada 100 vezes com a dose de culpa que acarretava.

Tomou um banho quente, na tentativa de tentar relaxar um pouco, ver se a dor de cabeça passava. Pôs um short jeans e uma camisa preta folgada, mais comprida que seu short. Desceu e encontrou seu pai sentado na cozinha, com a cabeça nas mãos, pensativo. Na mesa, havia panquecas com manteiga e mel, um copo de suco de uva e um potinho com remédios para ressaca. Chegou por trás de Dean e lhe deu um abraço e um beijo na bochecha. Ele virou-se e a abraçou forte. Ficaram assim por algum tempo.

- Não faça mais isso. Por favor... – o tom dele não era nem de longe repressor, mas soava decepcionado.

-Não vou. Eu juro. – sua sorte era que arrependimento não matava.

Sentaram à mesa em silêncio. Ela comeu seu café da manhã que, para sua surpresa, ainda estava quente. Dean apenas ficou a observando, sem falar nada. Depois de terminar suas panquecas, Mary pegou dois comprimidos do potinho de remédio, e tomou-os com um gole de suco. Ele apenas riu:

- Sabe, essa dor de cabeça não vai passar nem tão cedo.

-Nem me fale. – ela massageou lentamente as têmporas.

- Ninguém mandou. – a voz, agora, vinha das suas costas.

- Calado, Cas. Sem brincadeirinhas, pelo amor de Deus.

- Ele está certo.

- Pai! – ela choramingou.

- Está bem. Vá descansar um pouco, tenho certeza que sua noite foi um lixo.

- Pode apostar nisso.

Mary subiu de volta para seu quarto e se jogou na cama. Queria ouvir um pouco de música, mas estava certa de que sua cabeça explodiria se o fizesse. Apoiou a cabeça com cuidado no travesseiro, e ficou pensando na vida. As férias de verão mal haviam começado e ela já estava fazendo besteira. Não percebeu quando pegou no sono. Estava mais cansada do que sequer tinha imaginado.

Acordou com um barulho estranho. Virou-se e viu seu celular vibrando na mesa de cabeceira. No visor aparecia um numero desconhecido. Quem poderia ser e o que seria tão importante para acordá-la? Ela atendeu ainda sonolenta:

- Alô?

- Oi, te peguei dormindo? – uma voz masculina respondeu do outro lado.

- Quem é?

- Já não se lembra de mim? Isso foi só a cerveja?

- Johnny? – ela se lembrava meio vagamente do nome. Mas se lembrava bem da noite passada.

- Eu disse que ligaria, não disse?

- Ah, han, é... oi?

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Por favor, mandem reviews para eu saber o que vocês acham da ideia (;**


End file.
